Demon Angel
by Kitty525
Summary: Mizu, is a normal girl living in the Hidden Leaf Village. This is a story of her life, and the friends she meets along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Hi, my name is Mizu Tenshi-Akuma. I am part of the Tenshi-Akuma clan of the hidden leaf village. It is one of the most elite clans in Konohagakure. Our clan is is called the Angel demon clan because of our kekkei genkai. Our clans symbol looks like yin and yang except with a white and black wing. When we turn 10 we grow our wings, usually one black wing and one white, representing our inner light and dark. The founder of the clan was named Hakari Tenshi-Akuma, her name means light because she had two white wings, meaning she had no dark. Some have two black wings, symbolizing they are pure evil, usually kicked out of the clan or killed. I am the second born daughter of, Kasai Tenshi-Akuma and Ekitai Tenshi-Akuma. In the royal branch, as we call it, everyone in named after the element their bonded to, for example my name means water. My older brothers name is Kasai the second which means fire, he uses fire like my dad and I use water like my mom. We can control our element a bit but not much until we get our wings. Every other generation in our clan someone is able to bend all of the elements, they can tell because their eyes and mouth glow when they experience great loss. My brother is 11 and has been a genin for a year now. He has redish orange hair, tan, and brown eyes, and he has is wings. People get outfits with their element, formal, casual, and armor. My dad looks exactly like my brother except my father has pail skin not tan skin. My mother has dark blue hair, tan, and had black eyes. My house is massive, if you don't live here you would need a map to find your way around. Our house has a training ground and meditation garden in the center, we also have servants, our entire family treats them very nicely. Our clan is one of the most feared, but in reality we are really nice, but if you hurt our family, all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**My Bio:**

Name: Mizu Tenshi-akuma

Age: 7

Hair color: Very light blue, it has a bit of white as well.

Hair style: Goes down a inch or two below the shoulders, pushes it to the right, covers her right eye.

Eye color: Green and blue, but the right eye is rainbow for some reason

Skin color: pale

Personality: Shy when around strangers, strong willed, fast learner, calm, collected, smart, not shy around friends and family, friendly, and determined.

* * *

This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it.

Like it? Love it? No hate pls


	2. Chapter 1

I normally wear a white tank top with a light blue shirt over, it has medium length sleeves and the shirt sleeves get bigger. I has the clan symbol on the left sleeve and has a white water symbol on the right. I have a bandage over my left arm and chest, because in our clan spirits are passed down from person to person, I hold the water spirit and light spirit. The bandages cover the seals on my body. I have white leggings and the normal colored ninja shoes. I was going to start the academy soon. I can control water a bit, I know a lot of Taijutsu, all of the basic ninjutsu, and a bit of genjutsu.

I was getting my normal clothes on for my first day at the ninja academy. When I finished and got ready I ran downstairs to the dinning room and ate my delusions breakfast. Pancakes with strawberries and whip-cream on top, with some milk of course, I love milk. After I ate I thanked the servant for the meal and hurried to meet my dad who was waiting at the front of the gate to our district. He walked me to the class and I stopped at the door, "It's ok dad I'll be fine." "I know, I'm just so proud." He said as he wiped tears out of his eyes, "I will be waiting for you when you get out of school. Make sure to tell me all about it at dinner." "I promise dad." I smiled at him, took a deep breath and walked in.

The class was being loud and the teacher came over to introduce himself, "My name is Iruka. But you can call me Iruka-Sensei. What might your name be?" He asked politely, "Mizu-Mizu Tenshi-Akuma." "Well Mizu it's time to introduce you to the class." I nodded at him and looked at the kids, "Settle down class, we have a new student joining us today, say hello." "Hello, my name is Mizu Tenshi-Akuma." They all started whispering, I heard, "I heard if you mess with them you get killed." "She looks pretty." "My dad said that they are powerful." "I read about them in a book once, their demon angels that have wings and stuff." "Settle down class. Mizu you can take a seat next to Kiba." I went and sat next to the kid he pointed at, he had a hood up, distinctive red marks on his checks meaning he's from the Inuzuka clan, and he had a dog in his coat. "I'm Mizu it's nice to meet you Kiba." I said politely, "Hey Mizu, you to." He said,

"Today we will be splitting into groups, girls will go with Ai and learn flower arranging. Boys will stay with me." I raised my hand, "Yes Mizu?" "I was wondering, what does flower arrangement have to do with being a Kunoichi?" "Well... It teaches you... The art of beauty and choice. You have to chose what flowers will look good together." "Ok" I am like my entire clan nice, calm, forgiving, but I could hear some boys saying how beautiful I was. It made me feel good that they were complimenting me but it also felt weird, can't really describe it. Finally Ai came in, "Hello class, my name is Ai, but you can call me Ai-Sensei." "Right, Ai-Sensei!" Everyone said, "Girls if you would follow me please." All us girls followed Ai to a field that had a variety of flowers to choose from. I wanted to do one that represented water. I picked some white flowers for the rim of the vase. Then light blue, blue, than dark blue in the middle. When I got all the flowers I went and got a vase and put the flowers in one by one, "Mizu, this is beautiful, what was your inspiration?" She asked, "Water." I replied simply, "Water, I like it, A for you. You can go back now lunch will be starting soon."

I ran back to the courtyard area to eat my lunch. Soon all the boys started coming out, it felt weird because I'm the only girl at the time. "Hey, Mizu!" I looked over and saw Kiba, "Hi." "I want you to meet my friends, "Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji." "Hey/Hello/Hi!" They replied, "Is it ok if we sit with you?" He asked, "Sure." I said while smiling. "Hey is it true that your a demon angel?" Naruto asked loudly, everyone stared at him, "Well, it's not really a demon. Our wings represent out inner light and dark. But the founder of our clan had two white wings, and I can't wait to see if someone will obtain pure white wings." They all looked at me like I was crazy, "Have you guys never seen wings before?" "No!" They all replied, "Don't you have wings?" Naruto asked, "In my clan, we don't get wings until our 10th birthday." "Oh" I just kept eating while the boys were talking. After I finished eating I sat down with a book about our clan. "What'ya reading?" Kiba asked, "I'm reading about our clan, even though I'm the second born, I have to learn as much as possible." "What do you mean second born?" He asked, "Well, my brother is the heir to our clan and I'm the second heir." "Cool." He just sat down reading my book until lunch was over, all the girls had come back by now.

"Ok class since we are outside we are going to do some target practice. Anyone want to give it a shot?" I raised my hand and everyone stared at me, "Ok Mizu, aim for the tree with kuni or shuriken." "Right!" I picked up three kunai in my right hand and three in my left. I concentrated my chakra into the blades and threw them. They went through the tree and hit the rock behind it. "Amazing, what are those kunai made out of?" He asked me, "It's a special metal that absorbs chakra and I like to call them chakra blades." Everyone just stood there in awe because of what I did. After that everyone practiced for awhile, after that he had us do some sparing. I walked over to Kiba, "Do you want to spar?" "Sure." He replied with a smile. We used Taijutsu only and since I'm used to sparring with my dad so all of his punches and kicks look like they are in slow motion. I blocked his punch grabbed his arm and flipped him over, man, after all that training Kiba feels as light as a feather. I let him go after a few seconds, "I'll beat you next time." "I don't doubt it." I said with a smile.

After school I went to the front of the building to find my dad. I saw him fly in on his wings and pick me up, "Did you have a good day at school?" He asked, people were staring at his wings even though they have probably seen them before, "It was wonderful, I even made some friends!" I said with a giant smile, I never had any friends before because I rarely left the district for my safety. I got onto his back and we flew back to the district, it was the same as always, everyone was smiling and happy. He walked me back to the house as we did I started to talk, "Who are your friends Mizu?" He asked politely, "Well, I became friends with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Naruto Uzumaki." "Well isn't that wonderful, now we better hurry your mother will want to hear about you first day to." I nodded and we walked home and were greeted by our servants and then I went to the library where my mom was reading, "Hi honey, good to see you back safe and sound." "Good to see you to mom." I smiled as she came up to hug me, "Did you make any friends?" "Ya, I became friends with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Naruto Uzumaki." "Well isn't that nice, now why don't you go train while I talk to your father." "Ok!" I replied as I ran out the door and went to the outdoor training ground that I told you about earlier. I sat by the pond and concentrated on moving the water. I used all of my power but could only lift it a few inches, I did this for 2 and a half hours until dinner was ready.

I ran towards the dinning room and my mother and father were waiting for me, "I'm sorry if I'm late." "No, your right on time dear." My mother said with a smile. I sat at my normal seat while we were served, tonight was spaghetti night, yum. I said thank you to the servant and continued eating, "Mom, Dad, where is Kasai?" I asked worryingly, "Oh, he's on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days." My father replied, "Ok..." The rest of dinner I talked about my day and stuff. After I went for a walk in the woods around the village, I decided I would go to a training ground near Kiba's house, I might find him there if I'm lucky. So I walked over to the training ground near Kiba's house and I looked around the corner and there he was, working on his Taijutsu. Maybe he was unset that I beat him earlier? I came out from behind the tree and he heard and threw a kunai, it nicked my ear. I touched my ear and saw the blood on my hand and passed out.

When I woke up I saw a tree and a face, no, Kiba's face! I slowly got up, "Sorry about that." "It's fine I've had worse." "What are you doing out here?" "Oh, I came to see if you need help with your training." "Well, I do need help with my Taijustu..." "Ok" I got up and got into a fighting position and he did as well. He attacked head on with a punch which I dodged with ease, then he tried getting in at close range. He threw some punches and kicks at me, which I dodged. Then I gave him a light punch to the stomach which sent him flying back and hitting a tree. At the same time I heard someone coming from behind me so I pulled out my kunai and turned around, fast. I lowered it once I saw the person wasn't a threat, I think it's Kiba's mom. "Kiba!" He got up faster than lightning, he must be scared of her, "Who's your friend?" She asked, I looked at her while Kiba explained, "This is Mizu Tenshi-Akuma, she's helping me with Taijutsu training." I smiled and her mom just stared, "Well, it seems you need a lot more Taijutsu because she crushed you." I just stood there silent, "Mizu, who's your father?" "Why do you ask?" I replied, "Just curious..." "My father is Kasai Tenshi-Akuma, leader of our clan." She stood there in awe, everyone's heard of me but few besides people in my clan know what I look like, "Well, it's time for dinner, come on Kiba." He followed his mother as I waved goodbye. After that I walked home, it was about 7:30 PM so I went to my room and read, I decided to read about our clans founder. They say she was brighter than a star and her wings were like that of an angels. She also brung happiness to everyone around, she is my hero, I want to do what she did. Bring happiness to everyone and everything, be the light in the dark. Then I just fell asleep on my book.

* * *

Like it? Love it? No hate pls

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to post as often as possible


	3. Chapter 2

Time skip 3 years

(Kiba and I have become really close friends and this is the day before the genin exams, oh I also became friends with one girl named Hinata current age 10)

I put on my usual attire and grabbed my small bag and left for school. I stopped at Kiba's house and saw him waiting for me in front of his house. "Took you long enough, come on!" He started running and I was right behind him and when we got there almost everyone was there. (It's my b-day turning 10 today). Kiba gave me a big hug and said "Happy birthday!" "Thanks." I said with my usual smile, Iruka-Sensei came in a little while after, "Ok class, take your seats." Once everyone took their seat he began, "Today we are doing a small tournament. You may use any ninjutsu or Taijustu, no genjutsu. Any questions?" I raised my hand, "Yes Mizu?" "Is there a time limit or a boundary?" "Yes, there is a boundary it is in tape outside and there is no time limit." I just nodded and we all followed him outside. Here are the match ups

Shino vs Hinata

Sasuke vs Naruto

Shikamaru vs Choji

Ino vs. Sakura

Kiba vs. Mizu

And a few other uknown match ups.

Next

Shino vs Sasuke

Choji vs Ino

Mizu vs Unknown

Uknown vs Unknown

Next

Sasuke vs Choji

Mizu vs Unknown

Iruka-Sensei said, "Well, the final match-up is Sasuke vs Mizu." All I could hear was, "Go Sasuke!" "Beat her up!" That was all I heard, I didn't care though, I don't really get why all the girl are like that towards him, he's mean. "Take you positions! Ready, Set, Fight!" He charged at me with a punch and I jumped in the air and tried a barrage of kick, which he blocked. I jumped back and as soon as my foot touched the ground he punched me in the face. I was down, "And the winner is..." He saw me get up with blood on my face, "I won't give up!" I yelled and I started to transform. It was changing me into my casual which is no shoes, white jean shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and a really short light blue poncho with symbols on it. And right after my wings came out, they were smaller than normal because your wings get bigger with you, so the are smaller right now. My hairstyle was the same and as soon as I finished transforming I sent him out of the arena with a title wave. Everyone stared because of the amount of power. "Mizu..." Kiba said whilst shaking, "Your wings..." I looked on my right was my white wing and on my left was, a white wing! I looked at them over and over until I realized, and then passed out.

I woke up and I saw many faces, I blinked a few times and saw Kiba, and my parents, and all of my class mates. "Mizu, are you ok dear?" My mother asked, "Ya, I'm fine." "Hey, Mizu, I thought you said you would get a white wing and a black wing, why are the both white." "Well, that probably means I have a pure heart." "What does that mean?" Kiba asked, "It means she's never told a lie, never doubted anyone, and never beaten people down." Shikamaru explained with ease. They all just stood there, silent. "May we take her out of class, just for today." "Sure." "But, I don't wanna go..." I said quietly, "Don't worry, you can come back tomorrow." "O-Ok" I said as they pulled me, while Kiba looked at me worriedly, all I did was shoot my calming smile at him as I got on my moms back and the flew off.

All I did all day was have them test my abilities until I couldn't anymore. It was about 5:00 PM now and I went upstairs to my bedroom. As I went to open the window I saw Kiba, sitting on the roof. "What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily, "You sound tired." "Ya, they tested me all day." "That sounds rough, by the way can I come in?" "Sure." I replied as he went through the window and sat next to me on my bed. My vision was getting blurry so I decided to get a glass of water, "Kiba, I'm going to get a glass of water, be right back." I said as I stumbled towards the bathroom, when I got the glass and drank it all in 5 seconds. After I stumbled back to my bed as my vision continued to blur. I sat down and tried to read but it was to blurry, the next thing I knew I was falling over on my bed, the last thing I heard was, "Mizu! Mizu, what's wrong?!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last. I have exams in a few weeks, #Stress.

Like it? Love it? No hate pls


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling something warm on my back, I turned around and saw Kiba, snuggling me. My heart was going quite fast and my cheeks were turning red. I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake him. I walked over to my dresser and got my clothes for the day. I was going to wear a white tank top, a light blue plaid short sleeve shirt (it's like a normal plaid shirt but with short sleeves) I kept the buttons unbuttoned, I wore capri leggings that looked like jeans without the pockets, and the normal colored ninja shoes.

I decided to wake Kiba up, "Kiba... Kiba..." I said repeatedly while poking him. He eventually woke up and decided to go home. After that I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my brother, "Morning, Sis." "Good morning brother." I replied, "I heard you are taking the genin exams today sis. I wanted to wish you good luck." "Thanks brother." "Oh by the way, you probably should get going now you class starts in 10 minutes." "Right!" I gobbled down the rest of my cereal and ran out the door.

When I got there I was a minute early, sweet. I went and sat down next to Kiba asking him about how he thinks he will do. Of course he just started talking about how he would get the best score in the class, all I could do was giggle at his enthusiasm. "Ok class, today you are going to be taking the genin exams. This exam consists of three parts a Multiple choice test, Taijutsu test, and a ninjutsu test. Mizuki will pass out your tests, when I say start you will have 1 hour to complete your test, you may raise your hand when you are done and one of us will come and take your test." After Mizuki-Sensei passed out the test, Iruka-Sensei told us to start. In total the test had 50 questions, but since I read a lot and my brain capacity is enormous I finished in 10 minutes. I raised my hand and Iruka-Sensei came over to me, "Mizu are you sure your done? Did you check your work?" "Yes, I'm sure and I double checked it." I said with a smile. I knew this would happen so I got a book out that my brother gave me for my birthday, it has all of the secrets and forbidden techniques of our clan, I thought it was wrong but officially any part of the royal family is allowed in the secret vault. I read all about blood bending, it's were you bend the water in blood to control peoples bodies, it sounds scary. After the time was up he led us outside for the taijutsu part of the test. There were different levels of things to break:

Level 1 - Foam Board

Level 2 - Plastic Board

Level 3 - Wood Board

Level 4 - Concrete Board

Level 5 - Metal Board

Kiba got a 3, Naruto got a 2, Shino 2, Shikamaru 1, Hinata 2, and Choji got 3. After they went it was my turn, I chopped the foam, plastic, and wood boards like they were nothing, Sasuke got the highest score of 4. I went up to the concrete board and did a small fast chop and it crumbled, everyone was staring again. Then I went up to the metal board and got into my stance, I brought my hand up and smashed it into pieces, again everyone was staring and I could hear them whispering. I walked over to Kiba and he gave me a high five and the others congratulated me to. Then we all moved on to the ninjutsu portion of the test, "Ok I want you to each do a transformation of your choice." Kiba turned into a dog, Shikamaru sloth, Choji bear, Shino bug, Hinata cat, and I turned myself into a dog like Kiba. I looked at Naruto who seemed to be having difficulty with this, if he can't do a simple transformation I don't think he'll pass. After he graded each of us on that portion he started to announce who passed. "With the highest score, Mizu!" I smiled and came down to grab my head band. I heard everyone's name, except Naruto's. After he said we could leave and in a few days they would announce the squads.

After that I walked with Kiba to the ramen shop for lunch, best ramen ever. We both got and extra large bowl of ramen, "Mizu," "Yea?" "Wanna train later?" "Sure, and I know just the place." He looked at me confused because usually we trained behind his house, come to think of it has he ever been to my house? No... Hmm we'll have to change that. After we consumed the ramen I paid him and Kiba followed me to my house.

When we got into the district everyone was greeting me, he looked funny, maybe he's not used to the attention. "Mizu, why is everyone greeting you?" "Well, I am the second born in the royal family, it's only natural that they greet me and I greet them back." Once we got to my house he stood there silent, "Uh, Kiba?" "Your house is huge!" He almost yelled, I walked up to the door and one of the servants opened it, "Welcome home Lady Mizu." "Thank you." I replied with a smile. Kiba followed me through the house to the forest behind our house. I walked for a bit and we came to a waterfall, "Wow, it's amazing!" He said, "Ya, it's my secret training area, so don't tell anyone." "Ok." He said with a smile. We trained until 6:30 PM and he dropped me off at my house and left. At dinner I told my parents all about the test and how I got the highest score, I even showed them my head band. After dinner I just fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

If you have any suggestions for the story please leave a review down below.

Like it? Love it? No hate pls


End file.
